Smiling in the Darkness
by Lydwina Marie
Summary: He does not know her, neither does she; he cannot see her, but she can see him.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she sees him is the first time she has ever seen a sightless Elf, and the tragic abnormality of it brings her to a sudden halt. He is stumbling through the trees of Lasgalen, his hands outstretched, trying so very hard not to trip over the roots and underbrush that make up the forest's floor. She stares at him, intrigued by the exotic golden colouring of his skin, and she can tell that he would easily be taller than the Elvenking were he not stooped over. It is Elrond's son, his youngest - 'the sightless half-breed', a voice inside her whispers - but instead of gazing upon him with distrust, as do so many of her kindred, she sees instead the open vulnerability on his face, and the fine trembling of his arms and legs that show he is close to panicking.

Before she can stop herself, she steps forward, touches his arm lightly, and says, "May I walk with you?"

He stops short, twisting towards her, and swallows hard. "I..." He does not know what to say, she can tell, and stands there a moment in silence.

"I am not averse to company," he says at last, carefully, so she reaches tentatively for his arm.

"I hope you do not mind me using you as a support," she says with an apologetic smile in her voice. "These dreadful roots have threatened my immortality more than once."

She takes the first step, and as she subtly guides him around the fallen branches and underbrush she can feel him relax.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, she is wandering about the mess hall when she hears loud voices out on the terrace. Glancing towards the wide doors leading outside, she recognises several of her brother's friends from patrol and a few she does not know, but the figure that draws her undivided attention is the tall Elf in the middle, dark hair flying in wisps about his confused face. This alone causes her to make her way towards the balcony, and anger simmers inside her as she hear the taunts being flung at the Peredhil.

They do not notice her as she stands in the doorway - a fierce little figure, auburn hair loose and flowing about her, until she clears her throat.

They glance her way, pause, and then step back.

"Thank you so much," she says with a smile like the Helcaraxë. "Lord Elrohir appreciates your efforts to welcome him as the official ambassador of Imladris, I am sure. Unfortunately, I must ask you to excuse us."

The Wood Elves disperse as she takes Elrohir's hand and leads him back into the Hall. He is smiling tightly, but his sightless eyes are downcast and his body taut like the string of a bow.

"I am sorry," she whispers.

"Do not be," he mutters brusquely. "They will find something better to do."

But they do not.


	3. Chapter 3

She comes upon him in the gardens, his hands full of lilies and roses. He does not notice her as she stands watching his distracted movements, and she does not speak until he flinches and draws back from the flowers, dropping a rose as crimson as the blood trickling from his finger.

"A thorn?" she asks softly, coming forward to kneel beside him, and he looks up and grins wryly.

"I may be in need of medical assistance."

"What luck," she returns. "I do not think it mere coincidence that I studied under the head healer for two weeks."

He turns towards her, and all at once she is uncomfortable because he seems to be looking straight at her, and the smile has dropped from his face.

"What do they call you?" he asks hesitantly, and she pauses for a long moment before her smile returns.

"Aria," she says, and finds herself suddenly grateful for the fiery curtain of hair that tumbles across her face.

* * *

"I wish I could see you," he says wistfully one evening, and she looks at him and smiles. He is sitting at her feet on the leaf-strewn autumn ground, leaning against the stone arch curving over the terrace steps. This picture has grown familiar to her over the months, and she has come to treasure it and the moments they spend together.

"You will see me one day" she says firmly. "I promise."

But she has found no way to fulfill her promise when the envoy from Imladris arrives, led by Lord Glorfindel, and he has only time for a hasty embrace before they depart, leaving her alone and suddenly dejected in the courtyard as twilight deepens about her.


End file.
